


Quaranqueen: Parr

by Firecracker_Newsie (Enjolras_The_Survivor)



Series: Quaranqueens [6]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: BSL, Fluff, Gen, Quarantine, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjolras_The_Survivor/pseuds/Firecracker_Newsie
Summary: Last Quaranqueen snapshot! Gifted to Lewiss who has read and commented on every story so far and given me ideas for more to come.
Relationships: Katherine Howard & Catherine Parr
Series: Quaranqueens [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723540
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	Quaranqueen: Parr

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lewiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewiss/gifts).



> See if you can spot the MT references - at least one is from a show that has played the Brooks Atkinson theatre.

"Hey, Mary, it's alright, keep breathing with me," murmured Cathy into Kitty's long hair. Kitty mumbled something incomprehensible in return. It dawned on Parr that she had called Kitty by her biological daughter's name. It was fitting, something about both of them being children or practically children, anyway. As Kitty relaxed, she started to talk about redecorating her room and the butterfly picture she had bought at Camden Market. Parr let the sound of her pattering speech wash over her like raindrops running down a window as she thought about the strange things from earlier - a steam engine rumbling in the distance, the empty hummus pot on the floor, Kitty panicking. None of it seemed to fit, but Kitty was asking what tea would be. "I think Jane said she was making a deep sh- dish blueberry bacon pie." Kitty stared at Cathy in disbelief for a few moments before giggling and signing 'Waitress? Seriously?' at Parr. They'd used the first 10 days of lockdown after Kitty was furloughed to learn BSL for many reasons: Kitty could use it in her work, when she was on vocal rest, if she simply didn't want to talk. They often used it before stage door, as keeping up the facade of brightness was difficult after spending the duration of a football game essentially doing a HIIT workout with singing.

***In the kitchen, with Aragon***  
"Why was Kitty so upset earlier? I want to help her, but it is so difficult, not knowing what caused her panic." asked Parr, gently laying a hand on Aragon's shoulder. "I got annoyed at Cleves, because she gave Kitty and Anne cats." The "and not me" hung in the air, a bitter cloud between the two Queens. "Speaking frankly, Catalina, I think you're more of a bearded dragon person. Honestly, I think Kitty will benefit from Lucky, her cat, she seems to calm down a lot quicker." Aragon sighed, before nodding slowly, essentially agreeing to tolerate the cats from now on. "Jane finished her cake order earlier, so I think we should treat her by making some tea. How about Welsh rarebit?" Aragon agreed by getting out the granary loaf as Parr rummaged in the fridge for the extra mature cheddar.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MLbI5KtcNJw  
> Not just an image, a whole video and a recipe!


End file.
